Security for property of various types, particularly home security, is of increasing concern with increasing population pressures and law enforcement agencies finding it increasingly difficult to keep up with the demand for their services due to budgetary constraints. Accordingly, many homeowners are finding it prudent to install additional security devices in their homes, particularly additional locks, latches and the like for entrance doors, windows and other openings into the home.
Most such devices provide security for only a single door or other panel of a common set (such as a screen door and main entrance door), thus requiring the homeowner or other party to purchase two different locks or latches for the two doors. The same holds true for other panels, such as windows and overlying shutters. While various solutions to the above problem have been attempted in the past, none are totally satisfactory.
The need arises for a double panel lock device which provides for the mutual securing together of two facing panels sharing a common opening, such as a storm or screen door and the adjacent main door. The mechanism must be relatively easy and quick to operate for the sake of safety in the event of the need to evacuate the premises quickly, and for the purposes of responding to visitors at the door. At the same time, the mechanism must provide positive security, avoiding the use of additional locks and their required keys and the possibility of a person gaining unauthorized entry by breaking or picking the lock(s). Finally, the double panel lock mechanism must provide for easy adjustment for different spacing between the two panels, i.e., for different weatherstripping thicknesses, etc.